the one where pheebs left the gang
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: if they can have the 'simpsons movie','the sex and city movie',why cant we have the F.R.I.E.N.D.S movie?i love rachel,ross,chandler,joey,monica and pheebs.but i am angry with david schwimmer,matt le blanc,lisa kudrow,courtney cox and matthew perry.DO IT.


THE WHOLE GANG IS IN ROOM

monica:"this is a perfect evening..we all are here and ..."

ani:" It is a perfect morning , Pheebs is looking in my eyes...i am looking in her ....hey i can see my eyes in her eyes...and ...and ...i see something else..its not ...pass me the magnifying lens"

monica:"this is not morning..."

ross:"and why will i give the magnifying lens?"

ani:"my day begins when i kiss pheebs.i just kissed pheebs now and hence its morning for me.

monica:"wow.i will have to write to Mr SUN and tell him that there is no need for him to shine all days and nights are decided by kissing pheebs"

joey:"i dont know whether its day or night"

pheebs:"you cant kiss me joey."

rachel:"joey...you cant kiss me too. Dont look at me"

monica:"i am married"

chandler:"At last i have something in common with cant kiss us all"

joey:"dont worry.i have a new name is IZA.i met her 5 hours ago"

ross:"now that you have said...i think you have a lot in common with girls"

ani:"if chandler is a girl...is monica a lesbian?"

rachel:"ani...dont look at me like upon a time i shared room with monica...but we were just friends"

chandler:"hey..i am not a girl.i am much better than a fact i am always one step ahead than girls"

ross:" girls have two nipples..chandler has a third one"

ani:"chandler has three nipples?"

ross:"do you want to see?"

ani:"the only person i will ever want to see topless is pheebs and "

pheebs:"and??"

ani:"did i said 'and' "

pheebs:"you did"

ani:"i did'nt "

monica:"ani...you are telling a white lie"

ani:"what if i am telling a white lie,love is color blind"

pheebs:"ani is a beautiful liar"

chandler:"yeah..a beautiful liar...like shakira and beyonce"

pheebs:"who is she ani?"

ani:"she is a he"

chandler:"ani is gay"

ani:"he is my sister's ex"

monica:"and you want to see him naked?"

ani:"topless"

pheebs:"why?"

ani:"someone told me that he has a tattoo of my sister on his chest"

joey:"you have a sister?"

pheebs:"he has a tattoo of your sister on his chest.i will love to see that too"

chandler:"its tit for tattoo.i mean tit for tat.i mean..."

ani:"yeah joey.i have a name is isabella and she is coming home tommorow."

joey:"your sisters name is isabella?and she is coming today?does she have blue eyes..blonde hairs...and big boo..i mean big b..."

ani:"wait a minute...your new girlfriend iza...you met her 5 hours ago..WHERE DID YOU MET MY SISTER?"

joey:"its not my fault that you forgot to pick your sister at the airport."

ani:"but she was coming tommorow"

monica:"that happened because your morning is when you kiss pheebs .and you dont feel the need to consult a calendar or clock"

ani:" is iza....?"

ANI AND PHEEBS AND IZA ARE AT ANI'S HOUSE

iza:"glad to meet you doin?"

ani:"i will kill joey"

pheebs:"iza...arent you mad that your brother was not at airport on time?"

iza:"nah.i found a really nice man there"

ani:"joey?"

iza:"do you know him?"

ani:"iza..you are a sweet diabetic."

pheebs:" and you are not worth him"

iza:"what?"

pheebs:"i mean he is not worth you"

iza:"what?"

ani:"joey sleeps with girls and doesnt calls them back"

iza:"but he called me back"

pheebs:"did he slept with you?"

iza:"He said..:'when i kissed you that was morning for me.'.and people sleep in night"

ani:"he stole my line"

pheebs:"you are worried that joey stole your line??are'nt you worried that he is going to steal your sister?"

iza:"he is not a he didnt steal anything except my heart..."

ani:"heart?"

A KNOCK AT THE GATE AND ENTERS JOEY

Joey:"thanks for the cookies"

iza:"thanks for saying thanks"

joey:"thanks for saying thanks for saying..."

pheebs:"hey thanks is short for Tom HANKS"

ani:"pheebs !!"

pheebs:"i was trying to change the topic"

ani:"get out of my house joey"

joey:"pheebs...your boyfriend just insulted me"

iza:"ani...is pheebs your girlfriend? you never told me about her"

ani:"you never told me about joey."

iza:"but i met joey only 5 hours ago."

pheebs:"and i met ani ani 725 hours ago"

ani:"no are 726 hours ago"

pheebs:"that was when we first met.i was counting from when we first had sex"

joey:"then..i will meet iza 4 hours later."

iza:"i am tired"

ani:"joey ! you are still here."

ANI IS INTRODUCING IZA TO THE WHOLE GANG

ani:"hi ...she is iza"

rach:"oh my ...she is so cute"

joey:" She is so cute"

ani:"she is not cute joey"

iza:"what?i am not cute"

ani:" you are just 17 years old. You dont know ani thing about this world"

iza:"i am not 17 years old."

ani:"18?"

iza:"no"

ani:"19?"

iza:"no"

ani:"20?"

iza:"no"

ani:"21?"

iza:"no"

joey:"i bet you are 16 years old."

iza:"joey is ..you cant even make a guess too?"

joey:"seen iza.i am not your brother but i know more about you."

iza:" You should have been my brother"

joey:"i have enough sisters.i need a girl friend"

iza:"why are you all men such jerks?"

pheebs:"ani is not a jerk"

iza:"he forgot to pick me up at the doesnt know my birthday"

ani:"feburary 16"

pheebs:"thats my birthday"

iza:" You are so obbessed with pheebs?for your information there are more people in this world"

chandler:"yeah ani .look there are so many girls"

ani:"there are just four girls in this is married..rach is with ross?how?...iza is my sister and pheebs is the hottest."

chandler:"look out of this room ani"

joey:"may i open the window?"

pheebs:"are you all trying to separate me and ani?"

ani:"noone can seperate me from my soul"

pheebs:"what?"

ani:"you are my soul"

iza:"ani..i know you love ..."

joey:"..."

ani:"my own sister...my own sisters boyfriend..."

joey:"so do you accept me as her boyfriend"

ani:"joey...take care of iza.i and pheebs are going"

pheebs:"where?"

AT AN UNKNOWN PLACE

ani:"at last..its just me and noone except these spiders"

pheebs:"and those mosquitoes.i believe mosquitoes and spiders dont know wont be able to undersatnd our secret talk"

ani:"now its our duty to give birth to a new civilization."

pheebs:" be adam.i will be eve"

ani:"good idea"

pheebs:"now and eat that forbidden apple"

ani:"yeah"

pheebs:"i have given birth to triplets we will have dozens of kids"

ani:"dozens?"

ANI AND PHEEBS ARE BACK

chandler:"i had thought that i will never be able to see you again"

ani:"you are seeing new my new birth.i am 4 hours old now"

pheebs:"no.3 hours"

joey:"its their had sex three hours ago"

pheebs:"It was great"

iza:"ani..we broke up."

ani:"why joey..."

joey:"she is so incredible that when i was with her,i used to forget that i was with her"

ross:"thats called alziemers"

joey:"i have forgotten everything.i feel so sad.i dont have any memories about the time we spent ...how many hours ago did we met?"

iza:"you have the photographs?"

joey:"i have forgotten where i have kept them"

iza:"i will have to go back to college.i was only here for two days"

joey:"whats the name of your college?"

ani:"she didnt went to any college"

pheebs:"you are talking about me"


End file.
